Blue (Jurassic World)
Blue is a Velociraptor and a major protagonist that appears in the Jurassic World trilogy. She is the deuteragonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure blockbuster film, Jurassic World and in it's sequel Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. History Background Blue was created by InGen to live as an attraction of Masrani Global Corporation's dinosaur park Jurassic World, sometimes before 2015. Her distinctive blue pattern is known to be made from using Black-Throated African Monitor Lizard DNA. When she was young, she and Echo fought for dominance over the park's Velociraptor pack with Blue being the victor. At some point in her life, a human named Owen Grady trained her and the other members in her pack. ''Jurassic World'' Just before the incident or at least any of the major events of the incident occurred, Blue attempted to strike a newly hired Jurassic World employee named Leon in her pack's paddock after he accidentally fell inside the paddock when he was feeding the raptors, but Owen intervened and prevented them from attacking. Blue and her pack later assisted their trainer during the rampage of the genetic hybrid, the Indominus rex, when Vic Hoskins, Jurassic World's head of security, forced Owen to use them to hunt the Indominus. Unfortunately, during the hunt she and her pack mates began to communicate with the hybrid due to its Velociraptor DNA. After the Indominus took Owen's place as the alpha, Blue and her pack mates turned against the humans. Her pack attacked many of the humans that had followed them, including Barry, who took refuge in a hollow log just before Blue lunged at him and began to viciously attack him through the log. Conflicted about whether he should shoot her or not, Barry yelled her name, causing her to stop and look inside. At this point, Owen intervened and whistled to get Blue's attention, stopping her from possibly resuming her attack on Barry. Blue and the rest of her pack later caught up with Owen, Claire, and the Mitchell brothers on Main Street. Shortly after being cornered, Owen regained Blue's and the other raptors' respect and his role as pack leader. Then the Indominus rex arrived, and ordered the raptors to attack the humans. Blue, however, retaliated and rebelled against the Indominus, and the furious hybrid responded by swatting Blue into the wall, seemingly killing her. Delta and Echo then attacked the Indominus out of vengeance. Unfortunately, they were soon overpowered by the hybrid. Shortly after their defeats (with Delta possibly surviving), Rexy, Jurassic World's resident Tyrannosaurus rex, joined the fight. Later, Blue regained consciousness and rejoined the fight, lunging at the hybrid and allowing Rexy to get back on her feet after she was pushed to the ground by the Indominus rex. Blue continued to assist Rexy in her fight against the hybrid. At one point, Blue rode on Rexy's back while she smashed the I. rex into one of Main Street's buildings. Eventually, the Mosasaurus dragged the Indominus into the bottom of the lagoon when the hybrid was tossed to the edge of the lagoon. After the fight, Rexy decides to spare Blue, as gratitude for saving her life, despite her unpleasant encounter with Velociraptors in the past. Blue then turned towards Owen, chirping at him momentarily before disappearing into the night. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' It is revealed that Blue is still alive, but she and many other creatures will now face an impending danger, in the form of an erupting volcano. A leak revealed that Blue will be at the center of the plot of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, with Owen having to prevent her from being "used for violence". Another leak showed Owen petting what looks like to be a baby Blue. It is later confirmed to be Blue in a promo for the first trailer where Owen narrates him training a playful and curious baby Blue, calling her "remarkable" and "showing interest" in a pack he had brought with him to see her. At the beginning of the movie, it shows Owen Grady watching a training video of him, and her pack as infants on a computer. During the rescue mission, Blue was reunited with Owen by startling him when she screeches loudly at him from behind, perched on top of the damaged Jurassic Park Ford tour van that Alan Grant rescued Tim Murphy from, in a greeting. As she slowly approaches him, she begins to press her nose to his palm, remembering him, before jerking her head away with a sharp cry as Ken Wheatley and a team of mercenaries attempt to capture Blue via tranquilizing her. Owen warns them to back up, after they refused to wait for his signal to tranquilize her, until Blue attacks one of the nearby soldiers, which results in her getting shot in the hip. She gives a wail of pain before falling over onto her side. Once Owen is tranquilized by Wheatley after she is shot, Zia Rodriguez rushes to her rescue, telling the mercenaries that she is the only one who can keep Blue alive. She and Blue are subsequently captured, and taken to the East Dock, where Wheatley and the other animal traffickers have captured the other dinosaurs to ship them back to the mainland for Eli Mills and Henry Wu. Inside the back of a military van, Zia and Blue reunite with Owen, Claire, and Franklin to reveal that Blue is hemorrhaging, and will need a blood transfusion from a carnivore with two or three fingers to keep her alive. Owen and Claire end up bringing back blood from the Tyrannosaurus rex, which subsequently saves her life. Around the same time, Maisie Lockwood watches a training video with Blue as an infant, showing compassion and empathy for Owen, while he pretends to show signs of weakness in front of her. After the Indoraptor's escape, Henry Wu has Franklin, who is disguised as a geneticist to get equipment for him to take blood samples from Blue to create a new batch of Indoraptors, which would subsequently become her children. The plan, however, backfires, as Zia breaks the news to him that Blue's blood is transfused with the Tyrannosaurus's, and Franklin stabs him in the neck with a tranquilizer. Two ACU troops attempt to subdue them before Zia releases Blue, who mauls them both, before escaping from the laboratory as it erupts in flames from one of the soldiers' bullets hitting a tank of flammable, toxic, gas. Blue, after making her way upstairs inside the Lockwood Manor, she attacks the Indoraptor in Maisie's bedroom when she sees him preparing to attack Owen. The two battle for a brief moment before they both fall out of a window, with Blue falling in another direction as the Indoraptor continues to pursue Owen and Maisie. Blue then ambushes the Indoraptor from behind on the roof, pouncing on him. The added weight causes them to fall through the skylight, and land on a Triceratops skull, which impales, and kills, the Indoraptor. After giving a shriek of victory, Blue jumps off, and runs off. After the dinosaurs from Nublar are released out into the open by Maisie, Blue is approached by Owen, who tells her that he can take her to a sanctuary she would be safe at. However, Blue ends up running off, pausing briefly to look back at Owen, making gentle noise towards him, before running off into the early morning. At the ending of the film, it shows Blue overlooking a far-off, suburban, Californian neighborhood, as she calls out. Other Appearances ''LEGO Jurassic World'' In the LEGO video game adaptation, Blue's role in the story remain the same, but there's a notable difference because she was made more comedic in this game. When Blue and her pack were angered for having Leon accidentally fell into their paddock, Owen distracts them with contraptions full of hanging food. Like in the film, this only works temporarily due to their temper, but Owen and nearby humans escaped. Also, when she and her pack temporarily turned against Owen and the ACU soldiers and chased them, they did so not out of fear or intimidation from the Indominus rex, like in the film, but rather out of being horrified and angered upon learning that the Indominus was not treated in the same way they were (namely being isolated and having no contact with other dinosaurs like her). Thanks to Owen and Barry's teamwork in incapacitating the Indominus, Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta as well as the Indominus herself escaped in confusion. Blue and her pack later chase Claire and the boys in their car, but ended up knocked by the boys, Owen, and Barry, forcing them to retreat and seek for the Indominus' help. Upon entering the park, Blue had Echo chases Owen and the others where Echo, after hearing Hoskins' true purpose, punished the latter by rearranging him into a merman-like mutant with pincers as hands. She and other members of her pack resume the chase and managed to surrounds Claire, Owen, and the boys. Here however, Owen managed to calm Blue where she realized her errors and turned against the Indominus just as the Indominus herself appeared much like in the film. Depend on the player's actions, Blue can either directly help her pack or focus on aiding her human friends as well as Rexy, who joins the fight before Charlie and Echo get thrown offscreen. After the Indominus' defeat, the rest of Blue's pack, who previously got separated/knocked out by the hybrid, recovers and reunites with her and Rexy. They later exit the scene alongside Rexy, who became a new member of their pack. Powers and Abilities Blue possesses incredible feats of strength, speed, agility durability, endurance, senses and intelligence, even for a Velociraptor; as Blue is possibly more powerful than any Velociraptor seen in the franchise. Powers *'Enhanced Strength:' Blue possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a Velociraptor; as she can kill a human within seconds, she even managed to go toe-to-toe with the Indoraptor, eventually overpowering and killing it at the climax of their confrontation; despite the hybrid dinosaur being much larger than her. *'Enhanced Speed:' Blue possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a Velociraptor; as she managed to get to the Indominus rex's location within seconds. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue even managed to quickly catch up to the Indoraptor was on the roof of the Lockwood Manor (when she was temporarily knocked unconscious during the confrontation) despite the fact that the hybrid dinosaur had a head start. *'Enhanced Agility:' Blue possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a Velociraptor; during her confrontation with the Indoraptor, she outmaneuvered every single one of the hybrid dinosaur's fatal blows and even managed to get on his back, as the latter had difficulty getting her off him. *'Enhanced Intelligence:' Blue possesses incredible feats of intelligence, even for a Velociraptor; as her intelligent and cunning traits helped her to become the leader of the pack. Blue has even manage to defeat opponents (the Indominus rex and the Indoraptor respectively) who were much larger than her; not by brute strength, but by intellectual means. *'Enhanced Senses:' Blue possesses incredible feats of senses, such as sight and smell, even for a Velociraptor, according to Claire Dearing; Blue can pick up the scent of any human or or dinosaur a mile away, which will make it difficult for anyone to catch her by surprise. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Due to her strength, speed and agility, Blue is an excellent combatant, as she along with Rexy, was able to go toe-to-toe with the Indominus rex, eventually forcing the hybrid dinosaur near the Jurassic World Lagoon, leading to it's death at the jaws of the Mosasaurus. In Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Blue was able to go head on with the Indoraptor, despite the hybrid dinosaur being much larger than her, as she eventually overpowered and killed the latter. *'Expert Tracker:' Due to her sense of smell, Blue can track any human or dinosaur to their current location, regardless of the distance. Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Animals Category:Jurassic Park Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Predators Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Twin/Clone Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Berserkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategists Category:Hybrids Category:Loyal Category:Prehistoric Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Speedsters Category:Ferals Category:War Heroes Category:Military Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Former Slaves Category:Traitor Category:Insecure Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Mastermind Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil exterminators Category:Neutral Good Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Siblings Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Creation Category:Rescuers Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Sole Survivors Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Monster Slayers Category:Last of Kind Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Extremists Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mischievous